


LA VAGUE 浪潮

by IceFieldSlipper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968, Multi, mai 1968 au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFieldSlipper/pseuds/IceFieldSlipper
Summary: 今年六月选择发布ABC的68AU。（正文完）





	1. 四月奇弦·潮涨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 街垒日快乐！

*

那是我第一次见到夏约宫的全貌。

它没有我构想中的宏大奇伟，反倒更类似于一座大而无当的行宫，空有着一副恢弘的气魄却苦于无处施展，于是便寄望于铜、于水、于拿破仑、于人文史中死去的木乃伊、于绿色的生机、于艳丽的法兰西国旗。它庞大，像是要用自身的一股子结构主义的气度，来海纳一整个欧罗巴的情梦、云雨、莺莺燕燕；炮仗、营火、还有枪林弹雨——它坐镇着巴黎同时也解构着巴黎。到巴黎去，五九年以来我们这些外国学生总是这样说，说巴黎有着现代社会最崇高的坚定和动摇，伟大的矛盾在巴黎诞生。我想他们恐怕没法想象九三年的巴黎，但我可以，我的脑先我一步打破了现代物理学的桎梏，我看着市政厅的时候也看得到巴黎与她自身雄辩的模样；我站在塞纳河畔的时候也看得到巴黎杀死她自己的模样；我看见巴黎死而后生、新的矛盾也应运而生的模样。

我走在喷泉池边的石板路上，我想将铺路的石逐一擎起，再镶回，我想与地基的泥土辩论九三的风和三二的雨，但我只是走，提防着不被兀起的石缝驳倒地走。我想到圆明园，我想到破碎的牢门，我想到锈穿的镣铐，我想到那座在自相矛盾中轰然解体的红色堡垒，她杀死了自己，像曾经许许多多次的巴黎一样。我想掀开天安门通红的面纱一窥共产主义的娇容——我想知道万重山外，相似的矛盾是怎样击败了自身，我想在胸腔重现红色巴黎的美。

我踏过一株草、一捧灰、一座蚁筑的穴，我绕过违背了自然主义信条地搜刮着铁塔能量的前广场，沿着阿尔贝德曼大街旁边的花丛小路走进一个充斥着窃窃私语的地下室阶梯，终于我走到了电影博物馆的大门前。  


我轻巧地飞身翻过栅栏，冲想要递纸条给我的一位少年挤了挤眼，门票是留给人民的，于是我奔向我和“朋友们”的温柔乡。我坐在第一排，双脚岔开，手掌贴地，此刻我便拥有一座殿堂，肢根盘错地。我不信那些狂热分子所谓离荧幕越近就能越早接收到电影的理论，但我享受前排靠近地面回归泥土的原始感，就好像我与电影、我与放映厅、我与整座电影资料馆共享着这座堡垒。银幕上在放一部波兰实验短片，低廉的木偶穿着白色的蕾丝短裙在纸盒屋里跳舞，带着广告画里滑稽化的梦露式妆容和神情，刺眼的光斑在晃动的画框里从一个角跳到另一个角。我听到有人在问导演的名字，旁边的人大声回答说谁知道呢，青年人特有的燥热声音混着放映机持续不断的美妙噪声在闷热潮湿的放映厅里流窜发酵，像是夏天冰块融化的奶油气泡水，浑浊不清，沸反盈天。我不知道片名，我也不喜欢表现主义，我仰着头盯着荧幕一眨眼都不肯眨，心中充斥着玫瑰骑士风韵的圆舞曲，锣鼓冲天，熙熙攘攘。

和大多数学联的学生一样，我是在这里认识ABC和他们的领袖的。

 

甫到巴黎，我住在绿色墙皮剥落一地的学生公寓里。我有一台唱片机，但没有电话，这个年头里说话还不是必须的交流手段，说话只能让人们吵架，然后再也不说话。

我把柯索的《汽油》打印出来贴在床头，我在写一个剧本，电影剧本。写作之余我去索邦上课，哲学课，数学课，还有画画课，我和索邦的学生们一起参加嬉皮音乐会，他们从越战唱到做爱，从垮掉派的诗歌唱到做爱，他们为阿尔及尔唱着爱之夏，最后却滚到床上不停做爱。我想要写《白日美人》那样的剧本，但少一些政治隐喻，也少一些关于性的探索——当性自由成为潮流，那还是真正的自由吗？那是一场排秩序性的混乱，一场非二元论与自我碰撞的大膨胀：人人做爱，人人自危，我不要这样的自由。我几乎每天都去电影资料馆，巴黎的年轻人没有人不去电影资料馆的，而他们并不在乎看的是什么，他们在放映厅门外高声讨论是“安德烈*”还是“谢尔盖*”，是“埃里克*”还是“克劳德*”，人人手里都拿着一本《电影手册》。他们用“你”互相称呼，没有人是“您”，人人都应当是同志。门口的阶梯上堆满了朗格鲁瓦馆长被撤职闭馆期间堆积的烟头、传单、撕碎的杂志和一些花花绿绿的包装纸，流浪汉会收集它们然后舔食里面残余的迷幻剂。

 

这是四月份一天，太阳刚刚落山的夏约宫电影资料馆门口，笼罩着巴黎初夏傍晚特有的跳脱与沉闷，像一团濒死的海草一样盘踞在欧洲大陆上，散发出厚重的快乐气味。一个学生正站在花坛上高声读诗：

“把地面掘深些！这边的 另一边的，唱啊！奏乐啊！

他拿起腰刀，挥舞着它。他的眼睛是蓝的。

把铁锹挖深些！这边的，另一边的，继续奏舞曲啊！*”

读到这里他停下来，环顾着周围聚集过来三五成群的年轻人。这是谁呢？是谁穿着上个世代留下来的灯芯绒夹克和格子衫，有着德州的农场小子一样的皮肤和意大利少年的身材，口袋里却时时刻刻装着书呢？是弗以伊，他是文学院高年级的学生，有一双灵巧的手。他读保罗·策兰的同时从不放弃解放受压迫民族的愿望，但他确实读保罗·策兰，这使得他更像是一个典型的六十年代青年学生——拥有知识、拥有思想，同时也拥有举棋不定的自相矛盾。他举起手中的册子继续读：

“清晨的黑牛奶，我们在夜间喝你。

我们喝，喝，

……”

 

“策兰会支持我们反对越战吗？”一个声音从人群中蹿出来，引起女孩子们的哄笑，她们拉住准备离开的男伴打算看完这场好戏。

一个女生把嘴里的烟递给旁边的人，一动不动地站在原地回答说：“那你说罗伯斯庇尔能撬开戴高乐的嘴吗？”年轻人们大笑起来，其中有一些情侣慢慢说笑着散开了。这是米西什塔，她带着一顶钟形毡帽，帽子上垂下20年代女伶那样的纱网来，身上却穿着一件磨出深色油迹的旧皮夹克，袖口系着鲜艳的丝巾。这是时下年轻人中最流行的打扮，他们活像一座行走的旧货市场，但她天生就踩在可可香奈儿的髌骨上，时尚永远不能难倒她，她华丽的头颅上刻着与生俱来的刻薄和全拉丁区最令人赞叹的宽容。她身边是若利和博须埃，他们一个正在把刚接过来的烟递给另一个，烟雾迅速弥漫在他们面前，让三个人变成刚刚表演完绝活就在烟雾中消失的神秘艺人。

这时一个中等个头的年轻人从花坛后面走上前来，这人看上去比其他人都要年轻些，有着柔和的面部线条、尖锐肩胛和劈柴一般的脚踝，像是一株花长在了严冬的岬角，这是安灼拉。

“‘长期受苦更有权表达，就象被折磨者要叫喊。’*”他拍着弗以伊的肩膀说，“语言是我们窥探体系的途径，我们崇尚人文精神的目的是回到人类自身，然后解读它、解放它、而不是反过来去攻击它。”

“阿多诺，”一个站在前排的深棕色头发的学生补充道，“这就是为什么我们读策兰，我们读垮掉派的诗，我们看费里尼的电影。我们可不是买票来比赛谁读过的手册多的。”这是古费拉克，他的话音里带着小布尔乔亚式的俏皮与萨特式的端庄，让仍在场的人群一下子安静下来，陷入了一种奇特的胶着。

这是本世纪特有的一种忧虑，仿佛青年群体中肆虐的传染病，让念过书受过教育的孩子们纷纷患病，连那些上不起大学的孩子，只要是见过街上纷飞的传单和海报，听过沿街卖艺的民谣歌曲，也难以幸免，这种病名叫做自由思想。年轻的病人们经过了一番思考，有一些离开了，有一些留下了，留下来的人汇聚到了方才发言的几个积极分子的身边，他们是公白飞、巴奥雷尔、让-普鲁维尔、和格朗泰尔。这是ABC朋友社的主要成员，他们为了“三二二运动”*的后续活动聚在了特罗卡代罗高台边咖啡馆，却因为害怕碰见老师而逃到了闭馆的资料馆附近，在这里进行着看似简单随意，但好像关乎着宇宙命运的郑重讨论。二月之后的电影资料馆，是学生们和情侣们的天然游乐园。

我离开的时候古费拉克冲我眨了眨眼，祝我能早日写出“让老头子无话可说”的电影，于是我把手指放在太阳穴上敬了个夸张的礼，让自己投入到巴黎的太阳中去，投入到巴黎的街道和巴黎的人民中去。

 

我离开之后，ABC的朋友们来到特罗卡代罗高台上，继续他们先前没能进行下去的探讨，也许我们没法将他们的会谈称之为“会议”或者“集会”，因为这样的对话实在不是完全围绕一个共同的主题发生的，这可以说是现代年轻人的一个弊病：跳跃、零散、难以集中。对于他们来说，只有一种情况可以称之为例外，那就是安灼拉在场的时候。在这群年轻人中，要是有谁能够总是担任起旁观者的角色，置身事外却又寸步不离地见证着学校里、街道上、社团里、政界、工人群体、工会之间的一切大事件的小细节，那一定是安灼拉。

在六八年的这场持续了整个春天的伤风中，大多数参与者都带着一种乌托邦式的随心所欲：学生们所经历的和工人、农民们所经历的，巴黎人民所经历的和法国其他地区的人们所经历的，全都是截然不同的。不同的行动主体有不同的诉求、不同的活动场域、不同的斗争方式，而这种差异性将在接下来的六个月里极大地改变事件的面貌，而我们都知道，安灼拉将站在巴黎市政厅的顶楼上，一揽全局地见证这场风暴的全貌。

 

“朗格鲁瓦馆长虽然复职了，但没有了津贴，资料馆开门还是没法保证的事，”若利说，“亨利金的回顾展都没有放完，《七重天》我还没有看。”

“《七重天》二月就放完了。”“莱格尔”一边皱眉一边冲他说，“你不能认为你没看过的就是没放过，萨特会来敲你的头。”

若利瘪了瘪嘴，二月的时候他生病在家，错过了整整五天的聚会和闭馆的第一手消息。

“伙计们，”古费拉克说，“被捕的学生还没有放出来，我听说丹尼被约谈了，我们怎么办？”

“我们行动。”公白飞说。这位高大的巴黎大学学生带着一顶毛线帽和一副方框眼镜，坚定地宣布着，“我们学校的学生会和索邦的都已经开始定计划了，听说传单和报纸已经在印了，大家都不去上课。”

“工会也开始做动员了，”这是爱潘妮，她在街头长大，有着独具一格的洞察力和行动力，“说是要罢工啦。”

“好哇，我们告别课堂，告别工厂，不再固定作息，彻底摆脱对利润的追逐，我们都是嬉皮士，我们跟任何想做爱的人做爱。”这是格朗泰尔，他正站在广场中间轮滑表演者摆的路障中间，踮着脚尖跟自己跳华尔滋，并深深地陶醉其中，像是《不法之徒》里在餐厅中跳起踢踏舞的安娜·卡里娜，“莱格尔”冲他吹了个口哨，他又继续说，“弗朗索瓦正在往戛纳去，而我们却要搞运动，我们怎么做？在戛纳筑起街垒吗？人类没有电影要怎么活过来呢？我们在巴黎的大街小巷都贴满《公民凯恩》的照片吗？”

“人的信念是需要强暴的。*”安灼拉说，“史实告诉我们，任何一种信念本身就像是虚无缥缈、来去无踪的风，只有经历过暴雨才能让它经得起敲打，要有爆裂的行动助它成长。信念是用革命人士的鲜血浇铸而成的。而你没有信念，我的朋友。”

格朗泰尔固执地在人工路障中间走着，期间几次踩到自己的脚上，险些绊倒，却又奇妙地维持着平衡，他嘟嘟囔囔地说着，像是说给自己听，也像是说给这座城市和这场酝酿中的风暴听：

“人人都说要革命，我们都是革命者，可是真的有这样一场革命吗？‘花神’的那些老疯子说这场革命是‘社会主义的’，因为这是最近人们脑子里最常出现的与革命有关的‘主义’，我们不知道其性质的革命统统都是‘社会主义’的。人们说我们是被布尔乔亚的商品社会蒙蔽了眼睛，可是我们又怎么才能睁开眼睛呢？睁开了又往哪儿看呢？操纵着我们还给我们虚假的快乐的大手，究竟是谁伸出来的呢？我们照着一知半解的东方哲学和镇压东欧国家的那种体制去搞一场社会革命，在人心惶惶中到底有多少小孩和老人能够受益，又有多少文化遗产能受到保护呢？除了做梦，无政府主义的乌托邦又有什么办法能够存在呢？我看人们不如做梦，在梦里可以推翻和根除一切官僚资本和权威整体，在梦里鲜花都能变成大炮，梦里可没有‘社会主义’，更没有纪律委员会，没有大学，没有工会，整天播电影，人们就坐在棕榈树底下喝鸡尾酒，还有什么可发愁的呢？”

 

此时此地，其实有些人早就能窥见这场酝酿着托洛茨基精神的运动浪漫主义面貌下修正派的真实面貌，那正是一种懒散的、乌托邦式的、和动摇的根基。但经过了越战抗议运动、“三二二运动”、朗格鲁瓦馆长被撤职导致的电影人大规模抗议事件，一种自六零年以来就开始冒头的变动的情绪正在这块大陆上酝酿着，他们经过了波普音乐、摇滚乐、性解放、嬉皮运动、避世一代的层层洗礼，此刻像是火山进入了活动期。不拜权威、不信传统的革命岩浆正势不可挡地汹涌着。一种无名的骄傲在学生中间滋长和叫嚣，性的冲动、反抗的冲动、艺术的冲动都拧成了一股化身为造反的冲动，包裹上华贵的外衣，开出结构主义的花朵，感染着工人阶层上上下下刚刚脱离“青年”一代的长者。

但格朗泰尔没有看到的是，年轻人的热情远远超过了怀疑的价值，他们把更多的力气投入到“行动”上去，而用剩余的头脑去“思考”，他们先想到的是“反对”一切，而不是反对“什么”。鲜花之力就是这场思潮结出的第一颗果实：一九六七年的五角大楼，在遭到镇压的示威风眼中，一个女孩向一列拿枪的士兵递出鲜花。但现代文明很快又把一部分的嬉皮士变成彻头彻尾的暴动分子，他们用爱和诗歌去反抗消费和官僚主义，他们从暴风中看到和平的本质：

拥抱你的爱人，但不要放下枪杆子。 

2018.6.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *电影理论家安德烈·巴赞  
> *电影理论家谢尔盖·爱森斯坦  
> *新浪潮导演埃里克·侯麦  
> *新浪潮导演克劳德·夏布洛尔  
> *诗人保罗·策兰《死亡赋格》  
> *来自理论学家西奥多·阿多诺  
> *五月风暴导火索之一，参与反对越战抗议的学生被捕，以丹尼·科恩-邦迪为首的学生发动“322运动”后被约谈，直接导致五月风暴爆发  
> *来自让-克劳德·卡利耶尔


	2. 五月戏梦·浪潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的街垒上没人牺牲。

*

我睁开眼睛时发现自己正站在时代广场上，四十二街和第七大道的交叉口人流最茂密的地方。

排队进戏院的人、排队进电影院的人和排队进俱乐部的人汇集在我周围，人人都撑着伞。不断地有水从不同人的伞沿流下来，在我脚边积成一汪汪的水洼然后旋转着流进纽约庞大的地下水体系中去，在马路上形成了茁壮的肌理。路边有人捧着拳王阿里的照片，上面写着反对越战的标语，旁边还画着一朵花。我看到这个人和另一个人争吵起来，那是一个拉美裔的年轻人，手里举着纪念马丁路德金的旗子。雨水洗过他们手上的牌子，变成了鲜红的液体淌下来，和看戏客伞上的水汇到一起流进了下水道。我跟着人群缓慢地往前挪，不知道自己要往哪去，我的眼里遍布着维多利亚影院招牌上闪烁的《2001:太空漫游》标题和俱乐部巨大的舞女灯箱交叠模糊而成的光斑。

许许多多的声音环绕在我的耳边，乐声、人声、争吵声，都在雨声中变得遥不可闻，我像是置身于水下想要去听鱼说话。当我离水面足够近的时候，我听到所有的声音都具像化成了呼啸的警笛声，有车冲着人群开过来。写着NYPD标志的厢型的皮卡冲散了排队的人，撞到人群的瞬间又变成戴着头盔的防暴警察，黄色的雨伞掉在地上，溅起许多水来…

 

这是五月九号早晨，我在熹微的天光和远处人群高声的叫喊中，从梦中挣扎着醒来——我的头脑还在街上，在昨天夜里。我的唱片早就播完了，唱针自动停了下来，悬在圆盘的中心处，是古费拉克在窗外大喊我的名字。

我推开窗户，发现天早就大亮了，一团游移不定的黑云挂在天上，远处传来嗡嗡作响又混合着颗粒感的声音，我眼中巴黎的街道像是隔着火焰一般陷入了一种扭曲的粘稠，变成《卡里加里博士的小屋》里阴测测的布景，而我则是涂着黑眼圈的凯撒，做好了恶言宣判我的朋友们“只能活到明天”的准备。古费拉克站在楼下冲我招手，他正戴着一顶灰色的贝雷帽，深棕色的卷发从帽檐底下卷翘着探出来，像是炎热干燥的南方乡下行走在砖墙上头的小猫，一不留神就会变老。于是我问他发生了什么，他说《消防员舞会》*昨天在圣日尔曼电影院开始展映了，而我们现在得去索邦找公白飞。

 

自从五天以前，巴黎的天每天都在改变着颜色。先是最先开始行动的十大楠泰尔学院被关闭，丹尼一众带头的学生被纪律委员会“请”去索邦谈话。紧接着又是防暴警察大摇大摆地走进学校，一边放催泪弹一边抓人，气急败坏的警察局长最后甚至下令说要“彻底清理”拉丁区。学联和教职工会从三天前就宣布了罢工罢课，学校于是变成了示威者们的大本营，“把警察从学校里赶出去”变成了当前的第一要务。巴黎大街小巷里每个人的脑子里都回荡着挥之不去的《国际歌》的旋律，游行队伍的脚步声变成了鼓点，金属相碰的啸叫凑成了号角。好像一个共同的新世界一夜之间突然在每个人的心中成型了，还沉溺在战后十年大梦中的人们突然从迷幻剂和大麻中醒来，发现自己满身是泥地睡在陌生的姑娘身边。但巴黎这一周间所经历的一切，都是她的人民所希望的，仅此而已。

我们推着自行车，沿着圣米歇尔大街一路往北。空气中还弥漫着催泪弹的辛辣气味，路上到处都是被丢弃的标语、垃圾、报纸、衣物、装汽油弹的瓶子、还有充当盾牌的汽车零件，“自由”被雨后的积水泡涨变了形，我们根本没有办法骑车。沿街家家户户的窗子都紧闭着，咖啡馆和饭店也都挂出了停业的招牌，几家仍在营业的报摊不约而同地只留着半边窗口。经过卢森堡广场时，我们看到了几天前学生们搭起的第一座街垒：街石和门板堪堪地搭在一起，保持着微妙的平衡，顶上插着黑色和红色的小旗子*。那是一座从旧的制度中破土而出的新火种，本应象征着乱中有序的新生，此时此刻失去了活力和血液却像是一座壮丽的孤坟。这里已经没有学生把守了，大部分的示威者昨夜都被防暴警察部队逼退到了盖-吕萨克路上，警察的路障和学生的街垒屹立在路的两头对峙着，谁也不肯先退让或是发起进攻，中间全是混战时被学生竖起的小型轿车。受伤的学生都被转移到了医学院的大厅里，剩下的人则聚集到了索邦，准备在那里进行集会。

 

我们来到索邦的时候，这里已经汇集了很多学生，每个人都显示出不同程度的疲倦和破败：一些人头上系着布条，一些人手上缠着绷带，还有人磕破了额角，大部分的人蒙了灰的脸上还清晰地印着昨夜的泪痕。索邦的大门口燃着一堆柴火，经过了一夜，火苗已经几乎看不见了，只剩下袅袅的烟还顽强地向上蹿着。门口的罗马上从左到右贴着马克思、列宁和毛泽东的照片，墙上写着“禁止禁止”、“让自由掌权”、“为人民服务”的标语。一个学生正坐在路易·巴斯德*雕像前读一份《世界报》，他穿着粗呢的西装和红色高筒袜，从外观到神态都和花神咖啡馆那些衣装考究喝着下午茶的学者别无二致。雕像的手中被人插了一杆红旗——就像五十年前的东方那样，是科学本人为年轻人的进步扛起了旗帜*。正是这个时候，我们看到安灼拉从红旗后面走出来。

如果说我们看到的路易·巴斯德肖像象征的，是这场“革命”中的“科学”，那么安灼拉象征的则是民主主义的内核。他从一片混乱之中向我们走来，就像是秩序本身一样，好像他身上的灰尘与血污都被那种纯粹的对于人权的热情给燃烧干净了，民主主义精神化身成的斗士附身于自由女神云石雕像般的情人身上向我们走来：他代表着学生的诉求。正如萨特所说的那样：学生内在的诉求正是对主权的诉求。他是革命的主人，自己的主人，更是巴黎的主人。但这样的绮象又在他开口说话的一瞬间消失不见，他的话语中永远带着亲生手足一般的亲近。

“盖-吕萨克街已经建起了第三座街垒。”他说，脸上涌起了红亮的光。

“CRS*还是堵在圣米歇尔街口，”古费拉克仰起头来说，带着一种志在必得的骄傲，“但我听说里昂和南特的学联已经响应了巴黎的号召，电影学会也在准备叫停戛纳支援学生。”

这时，一个孩子从演讲厅里飞奔出来，“同志们！”这是他对学生们的称呼，他的手里扬着一份《法兰西晚报》，“说是‘彻底清理’的命令已经下达到街上的部队了。”是小加弗洛什，他身上穿着袖子过长的短袖衬衫和裤腿又太短的灯芯绒长裤，一顶切格瓦拉式的毡帽倒扣在头上，这个孩子是巴黎的小精灵。

若利跟着他走出来，额头上缠着绷带，“快回家去，我们的小战士，总有一天破伤风会要了你的命。”

“总有一天你们会分给我一枚汽油弹，”小加弗洛什皱着鼻子说，“昨天一个带着骷髅头防毒面具的警察问我是谁家的孩子，你们猜我回答了什么？”

 

这时一些人开始汇集到我们身边，像是夏夜里趋光的虫一般，带着愉悦而紧张的神情注视着这一高一矮两位坚定的化身。

“起来，饥寒交迫的奴隶。”小加弗洛什一边唱起歌来，一边把手里的报纸卷起来挥舞着打拍子。

“起来，全世界受苦的人。”这是公白飞的声音，他有一副粗犷却温柔的嗓音。

“满腔的热血已经沸腾，要为真理而斗争。”这是古费拉克，他带头拍起手来，于是更多的人加入了合唱：

“旧世界打个落花流水 奴隶们起来 起来

不要说我们一无所有 我们要做天下的主人

这是最后的斗争团结起来到明天

英特纳雄耐尔就一定要实现

这是最后的斗争团结起来到明天

英特纳雄耐尔就一定要实现*

…”

傍晚来临的时候，学生们重新涌上街头，还能够战斗的人将回到他们的战壕中去。他们此刻的心中充满了火，那是一种年轻的火，在同样年轻的巴黎地心里烧着，烧到了每一个年轻人的眼睛里、笔头上和头脑里。他们无法耐心等到黎明的到来，于是他们现在就要燃起火把来——既然日出没法照亮的大资产阶级和小法西斯作下的恶，那就让我们用汽油弹、用篝火、用理性和科学的火把来点亮吧！

我思索着集会时安灼拉说的话和他说话时的神情，他站在索邦大演讲厅的讲台上，像是墙上那些雕像中的一员：“我们处在一个试图粉碎个体、强迫个体轻信相同谎言的社会中，我们在这里集会，因为集体力量的深层情感是我们手里最有力的武器，我们拒绝被恐吓，我们不再是无敌的、被碾在一起的小原子，而是一群可靠的、意志坚定的个体。*我们用街石武装革命，是势在必行的新思潮将街石撬起。街垒阻塞的是街道，开辟的是道路，我们反对‘禁止’，我们要让想象力夺权。”

观众里不断有人喊着“我们拥有获得自由的自由”、“把旧世界落在后面”、“要做爱更要革命”、“不革命毋宁死”、这样的声音一直跟着人流来到了奥德翁地铁站附近。学生们偷偷分散开，有的人去了先贤祠广场，有些人回到了卢森堡广场的街垒上，另一些人则向圣雅克街和盖-吕萨克街的街垒行进，那里是CRS把守的主要关卡。

 

夜幕降临的时候，街道彻底陷入了一片混乱。

学生们高喊着“释放我们的同志”的口号，街上全是催泪瓦斯，每个人的眼睛都红彤彤地盈满了热泪。数不清的街垒把整个拉丁区围成了一个迷宫——不论是示威者还是警方都不曾想到，围堵从来就不是解决问题的方式，镇压酿成暴力而非化解暴力，正是镇压使得代表最先进知识的学生变成粗鲁的暴动者和街头的投石者。在无路可退的情况下，学生们一边唱着利奥·费雷的《无政府主义者》，一边把鹅卵石递给身边的人，同时传递一个吻，他们用这样的方式搭起一道防线，没有警察敢在这种情形下开枪，这是“街垒之夜”。

即便如此，今晚的学生们其实没有做出任何赴死的准备，他们表达、他们传递、他们互相拥吻、他们并不是在做爱的同时造反，而是在构筑街垒的同时构筑爱，通过原始的行为来宣示原始的主权——对自己身体、头脑、和嘴巴的支配权。当对峙结束，人们开始在街上横冲直撞的时候，越来越多的学生受伤被捕，一种危机感在人群中间弥漫开来。一小撮学生用砖块击倒了警察，从圣米歇尔街口的防线窜了出去，这是公白飞、古费拉克和让-普鲁维尔，他们要去驱散防线外前来寻找孩子的母亲们。这一行人穿过广场中间的花丛，来到了圣米歇尔街上前一晚游行经过的地方。此时的巴黎，到处都弥漫着烟和炮弹的味道，路边摊坐着两个受伤的警察。他们飞快地对望，一人一只胳膊地搀扶起了那两个警察，快速把他们送进了旁边的民宅，“今晚没有人受伤。”公白飞说。临走前，古费拉克在地上扔了一枚汽油弹，但却好像不光是为了掩盖三人的行踪，而更多的是为了释放盘绕在心头挥之不去的愧疚和沮丧——警察也是别人的儿子，是巴黎的孩子，是他们的兄弟。

 

我再次回到盖-吕萨克街垒的时候，学生们正靠在街垒上说话。

“昨天被捕的学生大部分都放出来了，我们让他们回家去了。”博须埃说，他语气轻快，好像说的不过是放学后老师让学生们都回家去那样。他是一个天生的乐观家，他的头顶上染了血，他的话音在空气中久久盘旋着。

“像是‘语录’堆成的，”博须埃说，他指的是旁边那辆被掀翻在地的红色小轿车，“可是我们没有炮筒。”大家笑起来，快乐的氛围在街垒中蔓延开来，连催泪瓦斯释放出的橙色气体都重新成为了代表愉悦的颜色，他说的是《中国姑娘》那张著名的海报。

“我看更像《纳粹狂魔》。”巴阿雷说，他指的是黑压压的防暴警察，他们穿戴着整齐的制服和闪亮的头盔，正向巴黎街头施加着示威者们眼中“小法西斯主义”的暴力。

“你的帽子呢？”博须埃问古费拉克，他的头发上粘了炮灰，贝雷帽已经不翼而飞。

“跑太快给风吹掉啦，九分四十五秒，从索邦到卢森堡！”古费拉克说，这是《法外之徒》。

“我不明白，”弗以伊说，“戴高乐主义的人说我们是托洛茨基主义，马克思主义的人又说我们是右派，但工会没有站出来，萨特却站出来了，这是什么道理？”

“新社会必须建立在自我中心的消失，还有自我中心主义者的消失上。我们的道路是向着博爱的长途跋涉。*”这是公白飞在说话。

“如果你们有任何人死了，”爱潘妮突然说道，“那我也不要独活。”小加弗洛什拉住了她的手，他们紧紧地靠在一起。

“那如果是革命死了呢？”格朗泰尔问，他从美术学院的秘密印刷室拿来了油印的传单，上面画着丹尼投掷砖头的剪影和“美在街上”的标语。

“那无异于我杀死了自己。”安灼拉回答道。

 

今晚的街垒之夜没有人阵亡，接连不断的冲突和对峙一直持续到了十一号的清晨。现在还不是牺牲或者投降的时候，安灼拉说。五月十一日，出访归来的总理杜皮蓬宣布将防暴警察撤出索邦校区。

这些超现实主义的斗士在今夜选择了用现实主义的办法去战斗：他们掀起街石、砍倒行道两侧古老的梧桐，拆下家家户户的门板，为的是去“打破”——社会主义的思潮让他们学会了破旧才能立新——但他们又绝不是在“破坏”，记录在案的学生运动总是有理有据：不主动进攻，不夺权谋势，但决不妥协。

他们是现世中的梦想家，对幻想中的乌托邦并不见得有切实的设计，却要求着绝对的话语权。他们燃烧着年轻时代的血，要求从掌权者手中夺回“自由”和“梦想”，并用“美”和“爱”来美化本身就已经足够美丽的诉求。这样一种力与美、梦想与实际、理性与热情的结合，是只能在年轻人身上找到的。正是因为从来没有人能反对年轻人，所以才有了镇压，镇压带来更热烈的反抗，而足够的热烈，总有一天能够燎原。

工会的参与、电影节的停办、重新选举，都是这场看似狂欢节式的动乱被过度艺术化的面貌下好的成果。而这是只有年轻人才能点起的火：

他们让聋子听见、让瞎子看见、让哑巴出声。

2018.6.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《消防员舞会》：捷克斯洛伐克导演米洛斯·福尔曼的影片，上映时激怒了共产党的总书记，差点因为“破坏社会主义经济罪”被判刑，正巧布拉格此时权力交接，才有幸能把样片偷出来送到戛纳，与1968年第21届戛纳电影节期间在法国展映。  
> *红旗象征社会主义，黑旗象征无政府主义。  
> *路易·巴斯德：化学家。  
> *五四。  
> *国际歌。  
> *CRS：防暴警察。  
> *我们试图粉碎个体：引用丹尼回忆录。  
> *引用索邦的标语，这一整段对话neta了原著。


	3. 六月天光·潮退

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇。

*

两天后，总工会、法国民主劳工同盟和巴黎学生共八十万人组织联合总罢工罢课，进行了横贯巴黎的游行。很快，法国国家剧院、法国作家协会等单位均被示威者控制，学生与工人终于联合起来，人民的意愿终于凝聚成歌，掀起了席卷全法国的罢工浪潮。

再后来，“戈达尔们”建立起电影三级会议和电影管理委员会，“电影资料馆的孩子们”扔下了正在进行后期制作的影片，叫停了避世金山上的戛纳电影节，为了对抗压在电影人头上的体制，电影界人士又一次站到了学生的一边。他们喊着“停下，好戏正在上演”，街头就是戏院和舞台，没有人能继续做观众。“学生同志们在街上流血抗争，”戈达尔在《薄荷刨冰》的展映现场愤怒地说，“而我们却在这里讨论推轨镜头和特写！”这位戴墨镜的先锋电影人，于是成为了街头学生们的阿瑞斯和阿佛洛狄忒，成为了想象力的化身，正站在艺术的战线上怒斥着资本主义消费社会和戴高乐主义的国家机器，这是一种从人文精神土壤中生长出来的、巴黎孩子们不能抗拒的、荒谬的领导之力。

五月底，由于政治问题，外籍学生被迫离境。我、弗以伊，还有一些别的学生，我们离开了暴动的中心——不身处在巴黎的人看巴黎，永远如同管中窥豹——于是我们只能守在电视和电话旁边，捕捉着战地传来的只言片语：戴高乐出现了，戴高乐又消失了，劳资协议被签署了，“人民政府”成立了…

我听说博须埃在一次抗议行动中摔伤了腿，他在电话中学着王尔德忧郁的语气神气地说：“天啊！我宁可遭受精神的痛苦也不要承受肉体的痛苦！”

 

戴高乐在电视上宣布重新新选举的时候，就像是预言者隔着水晶球宣判风暴将死的命运。人们说戴高乐的下台无形中使右派政府站稳了脚跟，而这场翻云覆雨的暴动，实际上则是对政局“颠簸”的粉饰。于是我们瞥见暗涌欲来的风雨：那是一种当局对情势的重新把控，一种“大人”对“孩子们”的童戏成竹在胸的一击必溃，一种用一颗糖果换取一整天的言听计从的手段——当“听话”的时限过去，“孩子们”也早就长成了大人。

这种穷途末日的负隅顽抗中往往是乱象丛生的：示威者坚持着“戴高乐必须下台”和“青年们要在街垒上投出民主的一票”，而他们所代表或不能代表的人民中反对的声音却逐渐浮起——人群就像羊群，永远能够自动辨别一片荒原上的公众舆论之狼此时此地的风向与伺机——群众认为戴高乐总是有可取之处的，学者们则认为“如果政府不喜欢人民，为何不解散人民，再选另一群人民呢？”，“‘共产主义’是左派知识分子不切实际的幻想”…于是在伤亡与退败的不可抗力之下，舆论成为了掩住革命洪水的最后一捧土。踏着高高垒起的堤坝向示威者们走过来的，是警察、镣铐、和大选的结果。

六月十六日，警察再一次走进巴黎大学的大门。这一次的入侵不再被称作突如其来的强暴，反倒成为了外界眼中无奈又绝望的欲拒还迎——是“我操了社会，社会却给我好处”的冷酷和灰败，也是“先互相操、否则他们就会来操你”所暗指的沮丧必然性。警察拘捕了学生运动的主要人物，各校社团、学联、工联纷纷解散了示威组织，陆续撤出被占领的公共设施，五月风暴到此逐渐平息。

 

大选结果公布后，我收到的第一份消息来自若利，他说这简直像是大病过后鼻子重新通气一样爽朗又疲倦，也像清晨的一杯咖啡一样令人振奋得心有余而力不足。他说他比任何人都精通阻塞和疏通之道——棉棒和酒精永远不能像药水一样给呼吸道消肿。他还说，活出一种崭新的生活固然重要，但归顺于世俗的法则却容易得多：我们玩弄生活，却被生活玩弄。*

从巴黎传来的消息无一不呈现出《祖与占》式的颓唐：当万事退潮之时，被留在岸上的人，是否还能回到过去无忧且充满希望的日子？又是否还能、或者说还该，去衡量萦绕在心头的那份不甘却又感到解脱的沮丧？这个问题伴随着我、我的朋友们，和六八的每一个孩子，一直到我们重新走进电影院，重新将自己接回放映机的轮盘上，人们才仿佛重获新生一般找回了旧日的情愫并短暂地忘记了雨后轻雾一般的不快。

 

十月份，《偷吻》*终于得以在资料馆首映，片头写着献给馆长的致辞，楚浮和朗格鲁瓦都上台讲话，我没能在场。

“整个巴黎都洋溢着一种自我感动的气氛，因为《偷吻》就像是革命的孩子，”让-普鲁维尔在信里说道，“它学着我们撕开街道的样子咬破了母体的血肉，终得以在风暴的中心降生，就像是俄尔甫斯怀抱着七弦琴，卷着狂风落在海面上。它喝下的第一口乳汁是革命者的鲜血，饱餐过后马上就在平静的风眼里毫无惧色地冲着重新开张的电影资料馆高歌。经过一派气势汹汹的铺垫，唱出口来的，却是戏谑又哀伤的：我们的爱还留下什么？

那是四月的情郎娶了五月的标致女孩，

到了六月却变成一首凄凉的秋歌，

那是’我们生活像蜜糖，我们都曾那么年轻’，

是那些相会时的记忆，仍在不停地缭绕着我的思绪，

‘你的年龄加上我的年龄，算起来我们俩不到四十’，

都是偷来的吻，都是游移的梦，

褪色的幸福，风中的头发，

我们的爱情还剩下什么？*”

《偷吻》的主题曲在大街小巷播放着，人人都成了安托万，心有戚戚地提防着突如其来的求爱者。这部充满劫难的传奇电影得到了奥斯卡提名，一下子成为了巴黎最热门的新闻。

 

这次是古费拉克的信：

“大学院陆陆续续复课了，街垒也相继被拆掉。街石重新铺回到路上去，记载了一场暴动的刻痕被埋在了土里，只有等到下一次被掘出时才能重见天光。不是说人们一夜之间就原谅了右派政府，但我不断地思考这几个月来的乱象。

我们对红色东方的向往，是否就像二十岁的安托万迷上风情万种的少妇那样，完全出于纯良的懵懂和欲试的冲动呢？我们要求人民去选择，人民的选择却远没有我们意志高昂，如果说我们没有错，那么是人民错了吗，是民主主义错了吗？我们印在社会主义唇边的一吻，是偷来的民主和放错房间的摄影机吗？就像安托万注定与克莉丝汀结合，又是克莉丝汀的错吗？我们该像弗朗索瓦一样，重新拾起’传统电影’之精髓吗？我们推翻的是什么，重建的又是什么呢？自从八月以来洋溢在巴黎街头的愉快气氛，在我看来就像是粉饰婚姻生活的长镜头，从床笫之间拉到天花板，扫过兵荒马乱的厨房后又折回姹紫嫣红地扔着内衣裤的床铺上——我深刻地知道这不是我们的所求，但我们所爱的人民却乐耽于此。我的朋友，我不知道，但我试着理解和接受了。我们用’好的’去覆盖’不那么好的’，这是我们在’婚姻生活’*中的生存之道。”

这些问题我没有办法回答，从开始的那一刻我就知道这不是一场我能够妄加评判的表演。它从出生起就带着“布拉格之春”与“鲜花之力”的余韵，它的肩头压着马克思、马尔库塞和毛泽东三座大山——它是在鲜红的游泳池里裸泳。

一切战斗的弊端，是令人忘却个体斗争，全身心地投入到集体高潮中去。我无法告诉我的朋友们他们在战争之外获得了什么又失去了什么，当集体权益与个人权益相左的时候又将如何抉择；我也没法丈量战争中发生的爱情与友情，它令年轻的士兵深陷自我怜悯的泥潭，对莫须有的爱情投入过多的关注，它令家乡那情人的乳房成为战场上唯一可爱的炮弹*，它令战壕中同志的身躯凝合成自己的躯干…它一旦开始，就只有顺水行舟一条窄路可走：热爱你的阵营，并为之欣然牺牲。

 

公白飞曾对我说，哪里有压迫哪里就有反抗，这是所有革命的基石。而一切的基石，都是由不断生长的人文精神铺下的。如果路不再适合我们向前走，我们便要撬起旧的和铺上新的。教化民众是一条路，暴力起义则是另一条，这两条路无疑都充满着苦难与艰辛。所谓的选择，不过是在急与缓、义与仁之间的选择。总有一天命运会在博爱面前烟消云散。*

他还说，如果有一天革命不再产生新的问题、成功和胜利貌似成为了革命预期中的必然的结果、盲目自信终于将国家机器的双眼蒙起，那我们就将举足不前——而不愿面对这一现实通常是这种结果的直接诱因，循环往复。这是我们为什么选择青年群体：年轻人的血是流动的血，是随时乐意泼洒、灌溉和摒弃前嫌的血，他们不断升级更新、不断修复自我，他们是社会的养料。

但同时我们又要承认，革命永远都是自我否定的，而革命的预期成果又是明确且唯一的。安灼拉曾经站在塞纳河畔对大家说，一段关系中至少有一方要保持忠贞*，是我们选择了革命和人民，所以我们必须革命到底。正是革命修正的特性使得革命者永远在蹒跚中前进，仿佛曲径通幽的山洞，沿途是没有火把的，唯有同志们燃烧的心火撑着一腔血脉。任何松动的根基、来不及巩固的成功、一丁点的行差踏错都将导致革命成果的早夭而无法达成革命者最为迫切的诉求。但年轻人需要学习的道理是，没有什么东西是绝对的，想象力永远掌权。

我的朋友们明白这个道理了吗？也许他们十七岁的时候没有体会，二十岁的时候也不曾释怀，但如果他们能够活到许多年后，我想他们总有一天能够领悟：因为六八年的青年有着不老的精神。

 

于是我们看到格朗泰尔在信中说道：

“或许我早该预见到那一股浪漫主义的雄风，巴黎的人民不应当是严肃而狰狞的：他们在乐声中游街、他们以深吻来拥抱革命同志、他们是电影院的孩子、他们在戛纳的棕榈树下大打出手——他们拿起枪的手永远不会忘记抚摸情人。他们强暴的不是人们的信念，而是他们自身，他们就是信念本身，他们在对自己的强暴中与自己妥协。你，我的朋友，就是我的信念。”

他把自己视为共和国的孩子，将下面这首诗抄在五颜六色的小卡片上和着五花八门的礼物从欧洲各地寄给朋友们：古费拉克收到的是托斯卡纳大片的金色向日葵田，中意大利金色皮肤的孩子像天使一样在花丛中飞舞，带来了漾着阳光味道的薰衣草籽；公白飞收到了布鲁塞尔铺满鲜花的大广场，白鸽高唱着《共产党宣言》从市政厅的塔尖上涌起，衔着西班牙大橄榄灰白的枝条；热安收到一枚哥本哈根的铜钱，用细线系在泛着海浪和泡沫跫音的明信片上…而安灼拉收到的，是奥林匹斯山脚下的阿忒弥斯，精巧的摆件一头却嵌着开酒瓶的起子：

“我并不歌唱专制的力量。”诗歌这样起头道，

“专制社会的硬胳膊是恐怖力量的象征。在屋里我收集了足够的汽油和证据可为专制者提供用之不竭的力量。

我是哥斯达黎加的那条硬胳膊吗？

我是穿着红绿衣服开克莱斯勒巡逻车吗？

我厌恶我的人民吗？

他们会因为税收饶过我吗？

我是不是要在跑马场被射死？他们不正在策划吗？”

 

如果说革命曾为我们带来什么，我要说是怀疑的力量：从对体制的怀疑，变成对自己的怀疑、从不同利益群体之间的怀疑，演变到全世界对这个五月乃至整个六八年的怀疑。丹尼·科恩-邦迪教会我们“禁止’禁止’”，格朗泰尔却教唆大家不再怀疑“怀疑”。批判的力量是存在于批判本身中的，那是一种无穷的前进动力和不竭的灵感源泉。就像柯索在《力量》中写道的，即便是于法西斯主义的恶行中，蕴蓄的力量也与象征民权一方的无甚差别。

戴高乐死了，戴高乐主义却永远在国际政治中占了一席之地。后来毛泽东也死了，东方的大国终究还是在新的气象中纷纷走向了剧变，文化大革命死了、柏林墙死了、苏联死了、殖民主义死了……力量的格局每天都在变化着，破旧立新的轮回却从不曾被打破。

 

许多年后，格朗泰尔在给安灼拉的信中写道：“只有当人人都变成广义上的和平主义者的时候，狭义上的自由才能真正存在。年轻永远消失了，力量却镌刻在时间里。你不再严肃，却屹成了最锋利的山；我也不再发问，却荡进了最深的海。我们的朋友们呢？他们虽然陆续停止了歌唱情诗、扔掉了烟枪、不再上街造反，却各自蕴蓄起了最原始的力量——生命的力量。

人们不会去质疑阿波罗之箭的准确性，就像人们不会去质疑亚得里亚海滩上的泡沫一样，我也从不曾质疑我的信念。我确信它在浪潮的拍打中变得愈发坚实了，它是像底比斯的王座一般坚不可摧。它之于你，是一切的起点是浪潮的本源；而它之于我，一如宙斯的大腿于狄俄尼索斯——我是诞生于你的。

所以我的朋友，请永远都不要泄气，历史是为了活着的人而重建死者的生活*，而我们，我们将活着书写历史。”

 

信的结尾，附着这首诗未完的半阙：

“漂亮的人儿啊，你也是力量。我记得你的力量。

那是一种不分敌我的热情，让理性和非理性都在其面前黯然。

力量是不能从一架飞机投下来的。

帽子是力量，

这世界是力量，

感到害怕是力量，

守在一个街角落等到一个没着落是力量，

魔鬼并不像走过大街那么有力量，

天使并不像看外表那么有力量而且根本没有外表。*

 

—— R.”

2018.6.12 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自楚浮1962年的电影《祖与占》  
> *《偷吻》：楚浮1968年的影片，安托万系列第二部，由于五月风暴的爆发而一度中断后期制作。该片最后于当年九月的阿维尼翁电影节上首映，片头写着献给亨利朗格鲁瓦，十月登上法国电影资料馆的大荧幕，馆长朗格鲁瓦现身致辞。  
> *改编自热安著名的情诗和《偷吻》的主题曲Que reste-t‘il de nos amours的歌词。  
> *《婚姻生活》：楚浮1970年的影片，是《偷吻》的续作。  
> *来自《祖与占》  
> *雨果。  
> *来自《祖与占》  
> *雷蒙·阿隆回忆录中的话，他是五月风暴中反对学生造反的主要学者之一。“宁愿跟随萨特走错路，也不愿意顺从阿隆行正道”  
> *R引用的两段诗均来自格雷戈里·柯索的《力量》。摘录自艾伦金斯堡为柯索的诗集《汽油》作的序，是这首诗的初稿。


End file.
